Saving Simon Ch 1
by fangirl228
Summary: betty's quest to save simon
1. Chapter 1

***This is my first fan fiction, its about saving Simon. Hope you like it* **

Marceline! *I knock on her door loudly* Marceline, it's me, Betty!

*she slowly opens the door* Hey Betty, what do you need?

Do you know any users of dark magic? I think I know a way to reverse Simon's curse. Well, it might, but I'm following all leads.

Uh... well, I guess I'm kinda born of dark magic in a way, that's stuffs evil. I guess Peppermint Butler could help you, but be careful. He lives in the candy kingdom, you can just ask for him.

Thanks Marceline! I walk out of her cave and look at the map, "This world ceases to amaze me" I think to myself. A kingdom of candy, Simon would've loved to hear about this… The mention of his name hurts and I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes. No, He wouldn't want me to cry on his part. I wipe away the Tears and head off to the strange kingdom of candy.

Peppermint butler stood looking out of the window at the strange red haired women as she entered the kingdom.

Another Human, What are the odds of that. He laughed at the thought of how death had missed one, he quickly brushed it off, and Death hadn't missed one since that human, Simon, cheated his way out of death. No, this woman was alive, but still, he wondered how? Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized that there was a knocking at the door. It was the strange woman.

O-oh, Hello my name is Betty and uh- I just wanted to talk to you for a w-well to see if you can help me…. She ended awkwardly

It was clear to the peppermint man that the woman obviously needs his help. Well, she knows who I am, obviously, or she wouldn't be here. It depends on what you need, shut the door behind you if you wish to talk.

Um… okay well lets start with this- and she just blurted out the story of her fiancé; how they met, when they got engaged, his trip to Scandinavia, everything… By the end, she was on the floor lost in her own tears.

Peppermint butler was lost for words, he pitied this woman so much… He pitied the ice king, and he pitied the daughter of the Nightosphere. Reluctantly, He came to a decision. This man, Simon, would you say he was cheated out of his life and didn't get to live?

Yes she said, her voice lost in hysteria. He didn't get to live his life, it was taken from him and at the moment, he would rather die.

They both stood in silence for a long time

There is a way to get Simon back… I will have to do more research and other stuff, but in the mean time make yourself known to the Ice king. He has to be able to trust you with his life, when I change the curse… He has to agree to do it. Can you do that?

y-yes… Thank so much… I don't know what to say

*Ice king and Gunter are walking up the stairs to his castle when they spot Betty

Gunter, what's that in the distance?

Wenk wenk

Gunter, shut up, you just got all my hopes up dum dum. **Sighs** Gunter, as much as I wish you were right, it's not true… She's not flying towards me, she doesn't like me, and she wo-

Err- Hi, I'm Betty

Ice king screams and loses his footing on the ice, he fall back and blacks

**The end of Chapter 1**


	2. Saving Simon 2

**This is Ch. 2 To my new ongoing series of Betty and Simon**

Whoa, hey are you all right? She said towards the blue man lying on his back with a nasty gash on the back of his head. He seemed confused so she repeated the question. He just looked back up at her as if he were trying to remember…

D-do I know you from somewhere? He said curiously. She looked as if she was joking on her own words trying to decide what to say. Never mind… he said sadly

No no, you're right I do know you. It was a long time ago, you probably don't remember. She said helping him up. Wow, you've got a nasty cut… Do you want me to help you fix that up?

Um, y-you don't have to… Are you a princess? Silence gripped around them. Sorry sorry, I was trying to make small talk. If you are then you've probably heard about how I'm a real chick magnet, yep, a real lady's man.

You don't have too lie to me… No, I'm not a princess… Though was I time where I felt like I was **sighs**. Like I said, I already know you

Uh, the first aid kit is in the castle

**After they fixed up Ice King's Cut, they started talking**

So, you're the king of the ice kingdom… Bet that's pretty cool

Ya, it's pretty neat bu-

I'm Sorry. She said, but it's been so long, can I hug you?

Uh... okay…

So she did hug him and before long she teared-up, then started to cry, and before long she sobbed in the arms of who used to be her husband to-be

It's okay. He repeated until she calmed down. It felt familiar, her in his arms. Weird…

She looked at him again. Sorry she said awkwardly.

It's fine, sometimes we all need a break from life. We all need a hug every once in a while.

It sounded too much like Simon, it creep her out. Do you want to see something cool? She said

W-what? Really? Why? He said shocked

Hey, you're a cool guys, you deserve to see something cool. Follow me. They went down the icy stairs leading to the "The past room" She Moved the desk covering the entrance and they stepped into a library… His library..

Wow, what all this?

His cluelessness stung, but she just took out books and read them to him. One after another until she stumble upon his journal on the mushroom war. Together, they looked upon the photos and words describing the war. Pictures of Marceline and him filled the book, pictures of the radioactive monsters, journal entries about the crown. She was too sad to cry, that was a first.

This was mine. He said quietly. I don't remember much from my past, but Marceline has told me some. I don't remember that either…

She Hugged him," Come on old man, lets find another book."

Peppermint butler searched his room for the book. He needed to read the work itself to clarify. Ah, here it is. He said solemnly. The Rule was that if you were cheated out of life by a curse of something, you had the chance to bring your case to death himself and he would reverse. It would take a walk in a dream scape with other people who cared.

Did people care about the Ice king? Well, other than the red haired woman. He'd come to that when it was time… He hoped that Betty had be-friend the Ice King. The Catch was that the cursed being had to agree.

He called her

Betty- Hello? **Ice King crazed laughter is heard from the background**

Hey I have found the spell, but you must get ice king to agree to rid himself of the curse. No tricks, the whole truth

Alright, I think I can do that. Thank you so much!

Hey Ice King, She said. Do you want to write a song?

Sure, do you play any instruments. This hot babe her (he said pointing to himself) is a drummer.

Uh, yeah I play the Piano, bu-

I'll get the keyboard! He cackled excitedly

He Came back soon enough with a key board and she started her song

_Love, don't worry. Every night you always worry._

_In the morning, I'll be there. Right next to You._

_Whether you know it or not, I love you_

_(Ice king repeated her words happily like an echo)_

_Love don't fret, I'll be there when your down_

_And Now you're down!_

_Look around! … I'm right next to you_

_Love, Turn around… there's others too_

_Whether you know it or not, I Love you_

_(Her Key changed to a tragic tune)_

_Now you're gone, you can't see me… _

_Love, you don't even know me…_

_But you Still love me unknowingly _

_Is it my fault? I Don't know_

_Whether you know it or not, I'm Here loving you._

She held the last note for quite a while and they sat in silence for a moment

Wow, that was heavy. And with that, she wept on his shoulder once more.

**End of Ch 2**


	3. Saving simon 3

**Saving Simon Ch. 3**

She Sat there for quite a while weeping on his shoulders, He tried to cheer her up with funny stories about the other princess, but that didn't work. "You know Hot dog princess cried like this when she thought she ate hot dogs, they were Bosworth's though… similar to hot dogs. "

"S-uh Ice King, do you remember where you know me from? She said sitting up now."

"Uh… Tree Trunk's third wedding? You know I've always wanted to have a wedding like that. He continued to blabber on about how he couldn't get married."

"She found the spot to tell him. You know, I almost got married once…"

"Girl, you got to tell ice king bout this story "

"Okay, sit. He was a professor of Archeology, studying to be an antiquarian. He got back from his trip to Scandinavia, he brought a beautiful crown back with him… We were just joking around, I told him to put it on his head… The moment he did, he eyes turned white, his voice sounded like a deranged version of his own, ice shot from his hands… The voice ranted on about death, the end, then me… He told me he would freeze me so I could never leave him, I ran out of the apartment and he chased after me calling for his princess…"

"Whoa, intense"

She laughed, "that's not even half of it. A time portal opened In the shape of a flipping teddy bear with him on the other side. He told me he went crazy, I left him, and it had been 1000 years… He wanted to apologize before he died, I jumped through the time portal…"

Ghost princess would love this

Jealousy gripped her, "Shut up". She continued, 'He slowly lost his sanity and turned into a wizard of ice. He survived the mushroom war, and he was the man who cared for Marceline; you know of him?"

"Wait, he lives in my kingdom? Marceline is gonna freak!"

"No dum dum! He is you! "

The sat in silence before he said," PG's going to freak when she finds out I was mad smart..."

There's a way to reverse the curse… please help me bring back my Simon…

"W-was I happy… as Simon I mean?

She looked back at him and quietly responded," Yes"

"I have never been happy as me, I guess… I'll help you, but first you have to kiss me and tell everyone I'm the hottest babe around…"

He said it so calmly it shocked her, She kissed him for a good 4 seconds before texting all her contacts the message.

"Okay then, didn't expect you to follow through, but alright."

8888888888888888888888888

Peppermint Butler got the call from Betty saying that he agreed.

"That was not as hard as I expected it to be" he muttered to himself

He knew death would find a loophole, but it's a matter of if he would help. He sure hoped this Simon guy was as good as betty described him to be, otherwise Death would just let this man suffer.

"Ok, just find someone else who cares about him and would agree to help"

She agreed and hung up

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sorry Ice King, I um- have to go. I'll be back" She stuttered

"Oh, where ya going? Can I come?" He started disappointed but became excited in the last sentence

"Actually you might be able to, but put on his suit and glasses" She baited

"What?! No way lady, I'll look like a nerd!" He shrieked in defiance

"Yes, but you'll be my ne-" she stopped herself, she would only say to Simon, not him.

"Your what?" He asked confused

"My uh- ne-w friend" She said, almost like a question.

"Ugh fine" he grumbled and he walked away to the suit hanging in the corner.

Simon would've known that she was going to say some thing else, for Glob's sake her answer was practically a question!

He came back out dressed as Simon and they went to the carpet.

"Take Me to Marceline" she told the carpet and they headed toward the vampire's cave.

888888888888888888888888

A little while later*

"Tell me again how you got him to wear a suit?" Marceline asked curiously

"that's not important now Marceline!" Betty said exasperated

"Hey I just want to know how you did it, besides, 1 more minute of him being like this won't kill anyone" Marceline replied

"Yes but it's one more minute of missing him and he being stuck in the hell they call that crown." Betty sternly told her.

Marceline kept quiet this time

" Marceline, I'm sorry… I know you miss him too just get frustrated. If you must know I put the whether or not he was coming with me or not at the line and he put the suit on. " Betty said gently

"It's okay I get it, but I wish what you said wasn't true. It is constant hell for him." Marceline whispered

"Hey, that's the part where I come in. I think I found a loop hole, but I need your help to do so." Betty said excitedly

"Hey are you guys fighting over me" Ice King

"Shut up Ice king!" Marceline said frustrated

"Hey, I'm apparently named Simon now" He said defensively

Marceline's face soften " Shut up Simon" She said much more politely

"Alright, lets get this show on the road" said betty

"Yay, I'm so excited to adventure with my too best bosoms!" Ice King said Excitedly

*Both girls Face palm


	4. Saving Simon 4

**Saving Simon Ch. 4**

**Their actual quest begins now! Please review, I feel like no one is reading this, which is probably true. **

"Alright lets get on the carpet and go to the candy kingdom" said Betty

"Wait why the candy kingdom?" Marceline asked questionally

"That's where my source is, come on" Betty said again frustrated

They hopped on the carpet and went to peppermint Butler's room in the castle*

"Okay Pepps, explain the plan.'' Said Marceline

" I was getting to that demon spawn" He spit "What is going to happen is that we are going to travel down to the realm of Death and confront him. He will judge Simon to see if he deserves a chance to be freed. If he is given his chance, we will use the dark magic to travel into his consciousness and reverse the curse. We will expel the dark spirit inhabiting the crown and he will keep the magic letting him live. Does that make sense?" He finished

"Ya, what do I have to do?" asked the Ice king

"You just have to be there as Simon to be judged?" Answered Betty

"Wait, so Ice king is being judge or Simon" Asked a confused Marceline

"Simon is being judged, but we need Ice king in order to access his memories" Said the Exasperated Peppermint man

"Okay, Take us there now please" Said Betty impatiently

Peppermint Butler chanted loudly in an ominous tone and a portal appeared in front of the four and they walked into the realm of the dead.

The place was dim, barren, and something resembling an elephant grave-yard. Skeleton-like figures ran at them but ran away as though they were afraid of Something. Betty came to the conclusion that that something was Peppermint Butler.

Finally after what seemed to be like hours of walking, they Saw a man in the distance. From his appearance, this was most certainly death.

"You are Death" Betty breathed

"In the Flesh, no pun intended" He laughed

"Peppermint butler, bro, what brings you Here" Death asked

He points to the ice king who is standing awkwardly in the back of the pack.

"Ah, Simon… It seems you want a second chance to be able to die? Or does your little Fiancé think she can save you? " he Laughed

"Um, the second one I think?" Ice King sorta Answered

"Okay Peppermint butler, What's the plan to free this Human?" He said suddenly becoming serious.

Peppermint butler explained the planned to him thoroughly and he nodded.

"Okay Simon, lets have you judged" He said patiently

Death put his thumb on the temple of the ice King's forehead. His eyes widened and strange voices seemed to fill the room. As soon as the judging started, it ended.

"Simon Petrikov, though you have on several occasions, cheated your way out of death several times, you have passed the Judgment. "

Peppermint Butler then proceeded to tell them what to do, " You must locate Simon in his conciseness, free him, and defeat the real ice king (not ice King the insane Simon, But the crown) and then leave when you find the memory of Bella Noche.

Before anyone could respond, he blew the dust on Betty and Marceline and waited patiently for there arrival back.

88888888888888888888888888888888*************************

Betty opened her eyes and almost started to cry. She was in the city, it was demolished, heavily bombed, skeletons and the dead filled the street, the air reeked of the scent of Death. Marceline looked completely calm.

"This is where I met Simon, Every one was dead… Radioactive monsters inhabited this place and I was all alone at the age of Only 7. He took care of me until he completely donked out and went nutzoids." Marceline Said quietly

Thoughts raced through her head, she should have been there for him, it was her fault he had to experience this. She pushed it away, they would both be dead if she stayed. Instead she Said," We should find Simon,"

They walked a long way until they encountered a Blue man and a young girl. No doubt who they were.

"Hey do you guys know where They're keeping Simon" Asked Marceline

The younger girl piped up first," Ask the Simon here, he knows more about himself than anyone here."

The Blue man said this," The Simon you're looking for is underneath the crown chained to it by ice, it's just left from where we are now. Just keep walking until you find it"

They turned and walked in that direction and entered another memory, it was one of his adventures to find ancient artifacts located in northern Scandinavia. It became very tough to walk in a straight line without falling down the mountain. They spotted another Simon.

He had Hardly even glanced at them before saying," Just keep going straight''

They nodded and continued into the next memory. He was standing in a class room lecturing the class with a rather nervous look. He had a piece of paper in his hand with something taped to the bottom. That's when the door opened.

"Ah, Hello Dr. Grof" he said stuttering slightly

The Class "OOOed" in the back ground.

He glanced back at them giving them the "the Shut up, it's not like that look, but it definintely won't be if you keep it up" look. They Silence immediantly.

"Yes I was wondering if you would answer this document very quickly, it's quite urgent." He continued

"Okay Professor, lets see what's the problem this time. Is the Campus not acquiring the perfect type of Cough drop? Because I'm not a Doctor of that specific field." She said Jokingly

The Class giggle in the background

She took the piece of paper and read it to the bottom where she gasped. Taped to the bottom was a ring with yes or no next to it. "Yes!" She Screamed " Yes I will marry you! What took you so long dum dum!?" She cried happily.

The students just sat there in shock, but then the memory faded away.

"That was a you just had to be there moment wasn't it" Marceline stated

"Yep" Betty Agreed

In the distance they saw their destination, Simon in chains who didn't seem to notice them. They started to run towards him.

**CH 5 is due soon, Please read!.**


	5. Saving Simon 5

**Saving Simon Ch. 5**

**They Are running towards Simon now. The Story begins now **

**"**Simon!" Betty screamed as they ran towards him.

Still, he didn't seem to notice. When they finally reached him, he seemed to be in some sort of trance. They up to him and frantically tried to cut his chains, still he didn't notice. It was only when they broke the chains did he seem to notice them, but his face had a look of fear on it.

"Run" was simply all he told the two girls

"Wait why?" Marceline questioned

They began to hear whispers, the whispers were hostile and angry.

"We have to defeat the crown, Simon" Marceline told him

The whispers then formed words," To defeat me, you must defeat Simon"

"What, we won't do that" Betty Said Sternly

Just as she Said that Simon Collapsed to his knees, His skin turned blue, His eyes turned Cold White, His Hair became white, He grew a white beard, and he looked like a younger version of Ice king. Even his eyes turned hostile.

"Oh but you must," The whispered laughed, this time coming through Simon.

"Don't Kill him, just knock him out or something," Betty whispered to Marceline, "It's simple, They need a conscious host (Simon) In order to fight us. No we don't count, We're in his head" She answered for her.

She Was quickly interrupted by a cold punch in the face, shocked, She received another punch to the gut. She Blindly punched forward and heard her fiancé's voice," Love why did you do that?"

"S-Simon?" She whispered. The whispers laughed and an ice bolt grazed her face, Blood tricked down her face. Disoriented she sat down and Marceline began to fight him.

He Began to shoot more ice bolts but the vampire queen simply batted the ice away. He Made a great ice barrier and lunged it towards her, but nothing happened to vampire. She Turned into a bat-like monster and picked Simon up and flung him away at least 50 ft.

Betty Ran up to him as he started to get up and punch him down again. This time, he stayed down, he turned back into himself, but the whispers continued.

"Do you really think, I would actually tell you how to defeat me? I cannot be defeated!" They laughed tauntingly

Simon got up once more (this time he is actually him) and he turns turn the two and says," Distract the crown, I have an Idea"

"What is it?" asked betty

"You'll see soon Enough" he told her.

Marceline and Betty started to distract the crown; Simon ran towards the crown and locked the ice hand cuffs hanging down from it together. No one would be its slave again except to itself.

The Voices howled and screamed.

"We have to find the memory about Belle Noche to escape" Marceline said

"Its just over there, follow me" he said as they ran towards it "This is going to give me one hell of a headache when I wake up" He commented as they reached the memory, but every thing faded away to black.

Simon woke up with a pounding headache and unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dim, it looked as though it could've been a hospital, but it was made out of Candy. He looked around the room to see the familiar faces of Marceline, Betty, that human boy Finn, and the talking dog Jake all staring at him with unmoving eyes. He became self conscious and looked to see why he was suddenly so interesting. Nothing unusual, He was wearing his normal clothes except for his jacket and bow tie.

"Why's everyone staring at me like that" He asked confused.

"because we can't believe your back'' Replied the Jake

"I Never left, I've just been completely Insane for an insane amount of time" Simon Corrected

"You know what I meant" Jake groaned.

The room stood still for a moment before their gaze was set back on Simon.

" What am i here for" he asked curiously

"Well dear, you have been unconscious for two days and we didn't know where else to take you" Betty responded

"Two days? Why?" he asked

"They beat your consciousness?" Finn suggested

"No" said Betty, " but we're not quite sure what happened, probably crown related though"

Simon Shrugged. that's when the door opened and a pink girl walked in. It was clear that she was very uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. Betty tried to reasure him that it was alright, but that girl gave him the vibe that he had done something terrible and that she strongly disliked him. Instead of fretting, he engaged in friendly talk to the room. The Pink girl still glared at him with annoyance, but stopped after Betty Started telling the tale of how she and Marcy broke the curse. After a while, Simon brought up a very interesting question.

"What Now?" he asked suddenly

"Well, Lets show you around Ooo!" Betty Suggested

"Alright, lets g-

"No, You are resting" She said firmly "and by that i mean, let me sleep for a little while"

"Alright" He muttered and betty Curled up in a ball next to him on the bed, resting her head on his chest as they both fell asleep, but nightmares of the past haunted their dreams.

**I will continue this soon!**


End file.
